


Hands and Feet

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Persephone Reader, hades bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Reader is sad that she doesn't have enough hands to scratch Cerberus.





	Hands and Feet

It had been a very long day for Bucky. The underworld was certainly not going to run itself. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and cuddle with his queen. When he reached their quarters he was surprised to find it empty. Usually, y/n would already be waiting in bed with dinner and dessert, but today she was nowhere to be seen.

Bucky decides to first take a shower and then go look for his girl. Once clean, smelling of vanilla-scented body wash and dressed in flannel pajamas he starts wandering through the palace in search of his queen. It takes a while but eventually he hears her soft sobs echoing from her private garden. He hurries towards the sound but stops short at the sight before him. Y/N stands in the middle of the garden, scratching two of Cerberus’ massive heads while tears run down her face. Bucky also notes the large glass of her favorite wine standing on the table close by.

He slowly walks closer and wraps his arms around her waist, propping his chin on her shoulder and kissing her cheek softly. “What troubles you this evening my love?” he asks in the loving tone he reserved for when they were alone.

“I d-don’t have en-enough hands!” y/n whimpers softly, relaxing into her husband’s touch but never ceasing her scratching.

“What do you mean?” he asks, thoroughly confused.

“I want to scratch all three heads, but I only have to hands!” she wails.

It takes him a moment to realize what his wife is talking about and another to come up with a solution. With a wide grin, Bucky turns his head away from her and gives a short, sharp whistle to one of the garden chairs, which comes scuttling over. Bucky sits down and pulls her onto his lap. “Bucky, what the hell?!” she screeches.

“Now you can scratch all three, just use your feet for the last one,” he grins mischievously as she glares at him as if to ask whether he had lost his mind then she seems to consider the idea for a moment until a brilliant smile lights up her face and she does exactly as he had suggested, scratching the left and right head with her hands while rubbing the middle with her feet. The large dog’s eyes roll to the back of its head as it lets out a constant deep rumble, almost like a cat would purr.

“I think he likes it!” she giggles excitedly.

“I think so too my love,” Bucky answers as he holds her closer and nuzzles his face into her neck, breathing in her scent and knowing that she is his home as long as he gets to hold her in his arms.


End file.
